


in-between

by Elunka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: AU, в которой метка показывает расстояние между тобой и твоей парой.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	in-between

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5845822) (11.08.2017)

В двадцать с лишним лет Клинт уже свыкается с полупрозрачными нулями на запястье левой руки. Он знает, знает уже давно, что это означает: его пара либо еще не появилась на свет, либо его уже покинула, либо — и это самый тупой (или лучший?) вариант — ее у него вовсе нет и не будет.

Привыкший во всем полагаться на себя, он живет один, занимается один, разучивает новые трюки — все один. Квартира пыльная, душная, маленькая, но такая привычная, приевшаяся. Клинт ласково называет ее «домом», будто не провел здесь всего пару месяцев и не собирается съехать еще через столько же.

В холодильнике за хвост подвешена мышь, а на дверце стоят две бутылки пива — Клинт утыкается лбом в стену и отводит полный надежды на чудо взгляд от дохлого грызуна, ленно зевает и, хрустко почесывая лохматый затылок, идет в прихожую. Накинув на голое тело одну из толстовок и подтянув старые спортивные штаны на допустимый приличным обществом уровень, он уже наклоняется, чтобы надеть кроссовки на ноги, как запястье вдруг прожигает огнем, будто по нему полоснули раскаленной сталью.

Зашипев, Бартон чуть не падает носом вперед, но вовремя опирается о дверной косяк правой ладонью и смотрит на неожиданно охреневшую метку. Едва заметные нули потемнели до иссиня-черного цвета и превратились в десятки, сотни... тысячи километров. Его пара только что родилась на другом конце планеты, понимает он. Представляет в голове орущего младенца, которого заворачивают в пеленки и дают впервые подержать матери.

А потом до него доходит, что его соулмэйт на двадцать с хреном лет младше его самого. Когда его пара достигнет хотя бы возраста согласия, он сам уже будет стариком. Клинт смотрит на метку, на которой застыла семизначная цифра, и очень, очень тяжело вздыхает.

Мало того, что младше на два десятка лет, так еще и хрен разыщешь его. Он может быть где угодно, черт подери, в Австралии, Индии или даже долбаной Сибири. Бартон на это дерьмо совершенно не подписывался.

Проведя ладонью по лицу, он снова тяжко вздыхает и наконец выходит из квартиры, по пути хрустя шеей и шумно потягиваясь. В магазине на него из-за прилавка неодобрительно смотрит пожилая хозяйка, когда он неприлично широко зевает и почесывает бедро, стоя перед холодильником с молочными продуктами. Ему откровенно похуй на нее.

Через несколько лет, после неустанного беганья по стране от братца и розыска в некоторых штатах, его вербует Фил. Коулсон уверенный в себе, с небольшой залысиной, но совсем немного старше Клинта и с резкими чертами лица. Клинту он нравится.

С вербовкой приходит и бесконечное веселье — задания, одно безумнее другого, сыпятся словно из шляпы волшебника. Он не следит за цифрами под повязкой, прячущей их. Не уверен, что хочет, да и некогда особо. Когда его отправляют в Будапешт убить русскую наемницу, он меньше всего ожидает вернуться в Америку вместе с ней. У нее своеобразные шутки и огненно-рыжая копна волос. И она молчит про то, что под порвавшейся при их встрече повязкой цифры показывали лишь сотни километров расстояния. Крепко сработавшись, они становятся неразлучны.

Затем Бартону поручают охрану какого-то внеземного объекта на юге, Наташе — слежку за Старком. Потом Тессаракт и отвратное чувство, что тебя снаружи заперли в собственном теле. Когда, разбираясь с Гидрой, Романофф сливает все файлы ЩИТа в сеть, Бартон занят — они ищут базы организации по всему миру. Позже Вдова и Роджерс присоединяются к ним.

На полпути в Заковию Нат тащит его в дальний угол салона, подальше от лишних ушей, и шепотом просит по приземлении проверить метку. Клинт вздергивает брови, и женщина ждет вопросов, но он молчит, а затем переводит взгляд на перчатки на руках с широкими резинками, закрывающими запястья, и медленно кивает.

Вдове что-то известно, и, может, пришло время ему что-то с этим делать. Что-то так или иначе однажды произойдет.

Пока Джарвис аккуратно сажает джет, Клинт незаметно оттягивает тугую резинку. Метка светится всего парой километров. Все тело прошибает ознобом, а потом резко бросает в жар. Мужчина судорожно выдыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу. Они на вражеской территории, через полчаса подступятся к одной из последних в списке баз Гидры, а его соулмэйт, кажется, в самом эпицентре происходящего. Дерьмо. Ему срочно нужно собраться.

Покидая джет, Бартон резким движением руки разворачивает лук. Тетива приятно тренькает. Моменты тишины — а затем неподалеку начинают раздаваться выкрики, из-за горки бегут солдаты в камуфляже. Понеслась.

Пока они слаженно расчищают дорогу, Старк уже рвется вперед, атакуя замок. Лучник слушает прибаутки Тони в наушнике, а сам пускает стрелу за стрелой. Левая рука мерзнет без стянутой каким-то очень цепким парнем перчатки, но Клинту не до того — прячась от обстрела за деревом, он успевает подумать «какого черта?», удивленно глядя на метку, на которой тысячи метров в доли секунд превращаются в сотни, а там и в десятки, а потом уже по инерции отправляет стрелу во вражеское укрепление ниже по пролеску. Взрыва не слышно, и, чертыхнувшись уже вслух, он хочет отправить вторую вслед за первой — впервые за долгие годы — и не успевает.

Его опережает тяжелый таранный удар в бок, отправляющий его в краткий полет.

Пока он пытается подняться и прийти в себя, краем глаза отмечая скачущие в пределах десятка цифры, нечто вдруг снова оказывается рядом с ним. Подняв взгляд, Бартон видит быстрым шагом проходящего мимо пацана: глаза льдисто-голубые, будто у зачарованного, спортивный костюм и дурацкая ухмылка. С губ срывается какая-то острота, наверное, но все, что слышит Соколиный Глаз, — «неужели он моя пара?»

Цифры на метке вновь пускаются в пляс, доказывая увеличивающееся между соулмэйтами расстояние. Клинт крепко сжимает зубы, поднимаясь. Первое падение, вроде, самое болезненное?


End file.
